Beyond Our Worlds
by Genie of the Fourth Wall
Summary: Nations have been vanishing one by one, yet the countries they represent have remained intact. The rest of the baffled nations can't do anything but wait to see who's next to disappear. When England thinks he's finally found a solution, he becomes the next victim. The people closest to him decide to finally take a stand. FACE family and 2p's
1. Chapter 1: Research and Reassurance

"Five disappearances in three months? This is bad," Arthur Kirkland muttered to himself. "Greece, Belarus, Germany, Austria, and Latvia... All of them are gone. Yet their countries are fine... Ugh, even though my brothers are also working on finding a solution, why do I feel like most of the nations are depending on me? The fate of entire countries, as well as the wellbeing of our friends and families, rests on my shoulders. Talk about a lot of bloody pressure." The disappearances had taken a toll on everyone, especially those close to the ones who disappeared. Japan was seemed flustered, which probably meant on the inside he was worried out of his mind. Russia was taking his anger out on his two remaining servants (which meant they faced the possibility of death nearly every minute), and Ukraine's eyes were bloodshot from crying. Italy was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Prussia and Hungary were both extremely depressed, even with their half-hearted attempts to support each other. Everybody was on edge, to say the least. They all wondered who was next.  
>Suddenly, England's cellphone started to ring. The nation jumped, nearly knocking over his stack of books. He narrowed his eyes at his cellphone as he read the caller ID. Arthur sighed and rubbed his tired green eyes as he answered the phone.<br>"Bloody hell America, what do you want?"  
>"England?" The unusually meek voice of the younger nation startled his old caretaker.<br>"Yes, Alfred?" England's voice softened.  
>"Oh! I w-was just... Making sure you're still, um, there."<br>"It's okay America. I'll make sure nobody else disappears." The conversation reminded England of the days when America was his colony, his sweet little brother, who was almost like his son. England smiled fondly at the memory of comforting the frightened colony after a nightmare.  
>"In fact, I think I have an idea of where the others are. I'm working on a way to get them back home."<br>"Really!? That's great! So... No more vanishing nations?" The relief in the American's voice filled Arthur with both happiness and fear. What if he couldn't bring the missing nations back?  
>"Yeah, no more vanishing nations. Now, can I get back to work?" England struggled to keep his voice calm.<br>"R-right. Bye, Iggy."  
>"Goodbye, Alfred. Take care of yourself."<br>Iggy. America hadn't called him that since he was a kid. _Well, better get back to work._ England figured the missing nations had to be in a parallel dimension. That was the only way they could've disappeared without their countries being affected. How to get there was another matter entirely. Since it's the nature of parallel dimensions to never cross, it takes a great deal of magic to travel between them. Even if all of the nations who could wield magic worked together, England doubted that they'd have enough even then. _Magic sure is in short supply._ The nation sighed. He returned to fervently going through his texts. Surely there was something he overlooked... Suddenly, his head started to pound. His vision started to grow spotty. Was he... Being teleported? Suffering the same fate of the others? No, he couldn't let that happen. He had to fight the powerful magic working against him. Even if it was impossible to accomplish such a feat all by himself. Even if he could feel himself losing consciousness. England summoned his magic the best he could. He heard a whisper, so quite it might've been his imagination. _Let me help you, my friend_. It sounded... amused. The world flashed white, and Arthur lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Matthew Williams laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Considering the circumstances, it seemed all you could do was sit around and wait for something bad to happen. He wished be there for Prussia. Prussia was, along with America, Canada's best friend. Of course, it was nation's duty to put their country first, and the few days Canada would need to visit his friend wasn't something he was able to spare. Still, he knew his friend was tormented by his brother's disappearance, and he wanted to do something to help. He had tried texting, emailing, and calling Prussia. There was always no response._ I guess a loss is something you really can't convey to somebody in words. I mean, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Al... _Canada's train of thought was cut off by the sound of his cell phone. Did Prussia finally respond, or was it bad news? Canada nervously picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Oh, Matthieu..." France's voice was uncharacteristically mournful. Matthew immediately knew something was wrong.

"François? Quel est le problème?"

"Angleterre. Angleterre s'en est allé."

Canada dropped his phone on the floor, absolutely stunned. England... Was... Gone? It seemed impossible. He was working finding the others. Even though it might've not been fair, everybody was depending on him to fix everything. How could this happen? _Oh my God, does America know?_ Both of the brothers were raised by England, but America was just... Closer to him. Well, it makes sense. England took care of the young colony from the very beginning. Besides Canada, America cared for England more than anybody else (even if he'd never admit it). Matthew quickly scooped up his phone.

"Does Alfred-"

"Non, I was... Hoping you could tell him."

"..."

"Mon trésor, I know what you're thinking. I wish we didn't have to tell him at all, but he has the right to know. Out of all of us, he's most likely to listen to you."

"I-I understand. I'll head over to his place right away."

"Merci, Matthieu."

Canada immediately called his boss, explained something about family matters, and caught a taxi to the airport. He got on the first plane to Virginia. As soon as the plane took off, he wept. _Being invisible has its perks sometimes._

Alfred F. Jones perked up at the sound of his doorbell. He had refrained from calling England again so he could focus on finding the others, but he was getting lonely and possibly a bit paranoid of someone else disappearing. The nation was happy to have some company. He tore downstairs and answered the door. He was excited to see his brother had come to visit him.

"Hey bro! What brings you here? Hey did you hear England-" America noticed his brother flinched when he said their old caretaker's name. Then he realized his brother looked like he'd been... Crying?

"What's..."

"Can I come in?" Matthew's voice was even more inaudible than usual.

"O-of course."

The two brothers silently made their way to the old manor's parlor. Despite the cozy atmosphere of the room, there was a noticeable tension in the air. Canada took a deep breath before talking.

"England... Is gone."

"W-what? Did you just say England's gone!? Come on Mat, this isn't funny."

"Do you think I'd joke about this? In these circumstances? For the love of Maple, who do think I am?" Canada raised his voice (which was just barely above a normal person's voice), which would normally startle his brother, but under the circumstances it just angered him.

"No, no, NO! This is NOT happening! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! HE PROMISED NOBODY ELSE WAS GOING TO DISAPPEAR! He... Promised..." Alfred's voice trailed off. Matthew had begun to cry again.

"You think you're the only one who's affected by this? He took care of me too, you know. What about Francis? The two of them are closer than either of them would ever admit. He has brothers who also care about him. You're not the only one who's hurting from this. We're a family, Al," Matthew sniffed.

"Oh, Mattie..." Alfred, feeling extremely guilty for yelling at his brother, held him close. Soon, both of them were crying. For the two of them, time seemed to come to a standstill. To them, the only things in the universe was the two brothers and an understanding only possible between twins. After awhile, Alfred broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Al, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You were right, I'm not the only one whose hurt by this. I was being selfish and lashed out at you."

"Hey, let's not talk about that anymore. You were saying something about England. You know, when I first arrived. What was it?"

"Oh, I was saying he had figured out where the missing nations are. He said he was working on a way to- wait, that's it!"

"What?"

"Maybe we don't have to just sit back and wait to vanish. Call France," America grinned. "Your right, we're a family."

"Wait, Al. What are you planning?"

"We're going to find Iggy."

**A/N I chose to not put shippings in this fic, 'cause my main focus is on the FACE family, buuuut... Well, this was my PruCan compromise. ;) Hope your enjoying this so far! Also, for any of you who speak better French than I do, please let me know if I phrase anything strangely.**

**Translation of what Canada and France were saying:**

**"Francis? What's wrong?"**

**"England. England is gone."**

**Mon trésor- my treasure**


End file.
